


new normal

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: Eat. Sleep. Win the World Series. Kiss Anthony. Kris thinks he could live with that if that’s all he does for the rest of his life.





	new normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "giggly kiss."

After the World Series, it feels like Kris and Anthony can’t stop kissing.

It’s kind of a pain because it also seems like there are more cameras pointed at them than there ever have been before, but Anthony pulls Kris fully clothed into the showers of the visitors’ clubhouse to kiss him breathless.

(They take a moment to regroup - _“Is this real?” “I can’t believe you made that play.” “I can’t believe you caught the ball.” “I can’t believe we won.”_ – and then they kiss again before they run back out to join their teammates for the celebration.)

Kris doesn’t really sleep that night, though maybe he catches a few minutes on the plane with his head on Anthony’s shoulder. It’s the restless kind of sleep where he’s still aware of what’s going on around him, like the trophy being passed around so everyone can snap a photo with it, and like Anthony’s lips brushing his forehead. Kris doesn’t care. He isn’t tired, and he’s not sure anything is ever going to bother him again.

They won the World Series after midnight, so it’s already Thursday when they celebrate in the clubhouse, and it’s early Thursday morning when they land back in Chicago, and honestly, the whole day is a whirlwind. Kris doesn’t think he has a moment alone the entire day, but any time he’s not on camera or sneaking a bite to eat he’s kissing Anthony. They’ve kissed before, plenty of times, but there’s something about winning the World Series that’s given them permission to go for it every chance they get. They’re both on this team for years to come, they aren’t trying to catch something while they have the chance, they’re – settling in. Adjusting to a new normal that will hopefully last for years.

_Eat. Sleep. Win the World Series. Kiss Anthony._ Kris thinks he could live with that if that’s all he does for the rest of his life.

He doesn’t sleep Thursday night either, he’s still too amped up no matter how much he needs it, and by the time Friday morning rolls around he’s so tired it’s looped all the way back around to feeling energized again.

“Kris, buddy,” Anthony says once they’re waiting to get on their bus for the parade, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “When’s the last time you slept?”

Kris laughs, pondering his answer. “On the plane, I think.”

“Explains why you’ve sounded drunk in all your interviews this morning.” Anthony tries to hide a smile, but he’s unsuccessful. “Such a fucking dork.”

Kris shoves his arm off his shoulders and playfully punches him in the side. “Don’t pretend like you’ve slept.”

Anthony has dark circles under his eyes, but he grins, and it lights up his whole face. “I know how to function without sleep.”

“Dude, I went to college, I think I know how to pull an all-nighter,” Kris says with a smirk.  

Anthony puts a hand to his chest and staggers backwards. “Ouch!”

“C’mon, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Laughing, Kris grabs Anthony by the hand and pulls him back over to him.

“Don’t be so mean to me,” Anthony says, and even as they both keep laughing he plants a kiss on Kris’s lips.

Kris glances around when he pulls away, making sure there aren’t any cameras on them, but they’re well hidden by the parade buses. Satisfied, he gives Anthony another quick peck on the lips before hopping on the bus. They have a parade and a rally to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to say hi.


End file.
